Testigo
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Veo desde aquí, un amor que me hace vivir. Aquellos que me hacen pensar que algo en este mundo esta bien.Que algo vale la pena. Kurama X Hiei. El como algunos seres, sienten su relacion.


**Testigo.**

De mil historias, crónicas y relatos está hecha aquella existencia.

Vida.

Y tal vez esta sea una de ellas.

Con mil y una locaciones para acontecimientos varios, esta inició en el Makai. El plano aquel, el de los demonios. Un soldado mas para una agrupación en especial.

Ese youkai, aquella demonio con cabello negro y largo, no pasando de la espalda. Y un par de ojos en tonalidad oscura. Que aun maldecía su debilidad, y el verse al servicio de otros mas.

¿Perdido su combate en el Makai Bujutsukai? Ahora, a lidiar con ello que tenía que.

Meses antes, sin definida misión, sin definido guía.

Hasta que, por razones que fuera de su poderío, y entender del todo no pudo hacer, asignada fue al escuadrón de un tal Hiei.

Solo de murmullos se había hecho una idea del quien sería ese sujeto.

Ex -bandido del Makai, Reikai Tantei, y segundo al mando de Mukuro. Un tipo frío, muy seguro de si, de su poderío o algo de eso.

Un hombre cerrado.

Como fuere él, no era algo que le hubieren encomendado analizar. Frente a las puertas de su habitación, mas bien solo un dormitorio, ya que se decía que dormía donde quería muchas veces, paró sus pasos y aguardo.

Abandonar lo que restare de integridad.

Ella pasó de largo, tocando para avisar su entrada solo una vez. Encontró a quien obvio debía ser Hiei, recostado en su cama, con los brazos tras la nuca.

Ella no dijo nada, solo reverencia hizo, y su rodilla contra el suelo, inclinando la cabeza.

Él debió saber ya quien era ella.

Escuchó al youkai revolverse en la cama, y sentado por deducción propia ella adivino.

Él dijo que no le hacía falta alguien como ella, que se retirare.

Demente aquel.

Explico entonces que eso no era posible, que para mal de ambos, no dejaría inconcluso ningún asunto aquí.

Nadie hizo nada más.

Pasaron las horas, podría jurar que incluso días. Solo se acompañaban, después de todo el demás tiempo que invirtieron en molestarse entre si.

Hasta que, él habló indiferente.

"Dime tu nombre"

Aunque tal vez algo ególatra fuere, ella supuso que quizá... Había encontrado no tan desagradable a la nueva youkai.

Ella dijo llamarse Arikel.

-------------------------------------------

De paseo al Ningenkai.

Asunto que nadie mas que ellos hacían.

Algunas veces, ella le seguía hasta aquí. Y a Hiei parecía no molestarle. Le seguía sin hacer ningún comentario, jamás indagando, hasta un templo a las afueras de la cuidad.

El miraba a una chica, hermosa niña... Que generalmente acompañada de un hombre de pelo naranja estaba, según había escuchado, su nombre era Kuwabara.

"Es mi hermana"

Murmuro él, para luego, perderse entre las calles.

Y ella tras sus pasos.

Errantes, a momentos antes de lluvia amenazante de torrencial, detuvieron su andanza, en otro mas de edificios en la cuidad.

De entre el sitio que él veía atentamente, desde lo alto del poste que ambos compartían, dos personas mas salían ya. Ambos bajo una sombrilla negra. Cerca uno del otro.

Podría jurar que ese poder humano no era.

"El hijo de Raizen"

Saltó sin aviso, ella siguiéndole una vez más.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

Esta vez iba mas rápido, tanto que si de un segundo distraído hubiere ella, habría perdido a Hiei.

Y en una residencia normal, paró frente. Observando al cielo que ya no podría con la carga aquella de agua. Y que de hecho, ya solo esta caía.

Ella jamás le cuestiono el que esperarían. Solo callaba, mientras de la neblina igual observaba.

De entre ella, de casi sobrenatural modo, uno mas, que llegaba en pasos apresurados a la morada que custodiaban.

Aquella criatura, de llamativo pelo rojo, que ondeaba en el aire, mientras el cuerpo esbelto aquel se movía apresuradamente. Cubriendo sus ojos de la lluvia.

Ninguno de ellos se movió

El otro al que observaban, pronto entro en su morada, y luces dentro hechas un segundo después.

Ella miró un segundo a Hiei, con la mirada perdida en la puerta cerrada.

"Él es Kurama"

Ninguno dijo mas, nadie murmuro de nuevo.

Solo empapados ambos, bajo un gris cielo y fría llovizna cavilaban.

-------------------------------------------

La auto nombrada Arikel, cada día menos se separaba de él.

Hasta comenzó a tornarse tierno.

Pero nadie se atrevería a comentarlo. Ya fuere a Hiei o a ella.

Tarde en la noche, y ambos dentro del dormitorio. Él tomo sitio en la cama, mientras la otra, en la esquina se dejó caer.

Los dos callaron.

El calmo silencio que a ambos embragaba, suficiente como para invitar a un sueño largo.

Pero, de improviso, con esa voz que casi nunca podía ella escuchar, Hiei habló.

Le pidió que fuere al Mundo Humano, que custodiare a Kurama.

Y que no le dejare solo ni un momento.

"Hasta nuevo aviso"

Ella se atrevió a preguntar "¿Eso tiene alguna finalidad?"

Hiei volvió su roja mirada a ella, y asintió preocupadamente.

"Su seguridad"

-----

Como era de débil.

Si no hubiere hecho tanto... cariño a Hiei, no andaría ahí, cuidando de los pasos de un pelirrojo ser.

Que a pesar de lo encantador a la vista de ella, algo en él le hacía temblar. El youko en cuerpo humano, Kurama, le cautivaba. Él sonreía y ella solo perdía.

Él solo vivía y ella suspiraba bajo.

Y así fue durante algunas semanas, Arikel convencida de que, este jamás se percataría de tan inexistente presencia que velaba por su seguridad... Ya no totalmente segura si aun lo hacía por orden o ya por cuenta propia.

Pasos y saltos, hasta altas horas de la madrugada ella rondaba, cuidándole de aun no sabía que.

Un salto, por primera vez en meses se atrevió a aterrizar en el Alfeizar. Y miraba ella dentro, de la calma habitación del kitsune aquel. Su mente vagaba, entre imaginaba al pelirrojo descansado.

De un ágil movimiento, sutil como nada jamás visto hubiere, el mencionado aquel, abierto la ventana había.

No pudo mover nada en si, atrapada de la mirada verde esmeralda del causante de su velar. Hablar menos ¿Cómo si aire él se lo había arrebatado?

------

"Él me dio esto para ti"

Lo había ella sorprendido, a las afueras del Makai. Hiei, en un sitio claro, rodeado de árboles. Donde tiempo atrás, él le contó que se despidió de alguien a quien llego a estimar.

Un salto torpe, y a sus espaldas quedó.

Extendió una mano, y dijo que tomare el presente que enviaba.

Pero él era terco, mas que nada. E ignoró la petición. Pero en vez de callar mas, le reprochó el haberle abandonado sin la orden de él.

"Me dijo me fuera de ahí" Que solo estaba asechándole, que con su presencia incomodo se sentía.

Y ella a sus deseos negarse no pudo... Antes de retirarse, el kitsune le pidió dar en mano esto a Hiei, acompañado de estas palabras "Nunca marchitará, no hasta que mi Youki extinguido sea por completo" Tomo la palma de él agresivamente y en mano dejó aquella rosa "Espero que esto te deje tranquilo"

Esas, las palabras enviadas de Kurama.

Hiei que de ojos rojos miraba el presente en mano, a caminata larga se dejó ir.

Y ella aun tras sus pasos. Mas silencio que el de una sombra. Éste paseaba, y de ciego modo, a una cueva terrena entró. Bajo suelo anduvieron un tanto, hasta una gruta o caverna... que azulada luz anormal tenía, y que laguna dentro tenía.

Una vez mas nada mas que silencio entre ellos. Y entre ese, él dejó sobre un pedral parecido a un pedestal, el regalo aquel de Kurama. Y solo se sentó a contemplarle. Horas... Horas...

Arikel solo miraba.

---

Tiempo en rápido viaje, ambos callados youkai, al plano humano buscaron una locación en especial.

Ella reconoció el rumbo por donde andaban.

Quedó de pie, sobre lo alto de una torre lejana. Solo observando.

Como Hiei tocaba a la ventana del sitio mas atrayente de la cuidad, y el excelso aquel de zorro salía a recibirle, con una sonrisa como a ella jamás dio. Un salto pequeño, casi tímido de parte de ese sujeto al que todos en el Makai temían... Y cerradas ventanas tras él.

Solo sintiendo... ambas presencias, una de fuego, otra mas de natural... Emparejaban sincronía entre si.

Ella suspiró... Este no era su lugar.

"Disfruta, Hiei"

--------------------------------

Meses aun... tantos que empezaban a ella cuestionarle la ubicación de Hiei.

Ella callaba.

Alejaba de todos, de cualquiera que tuviere mínima intención del cuestionarle por el maestro del Kokuryuuha.

Y encerraba durante semanas, en la cueva aquella, donde aun moraba el obsequio rojo de Kurama.

Siempre cuidaba que nadie le siguiere, si uno se atrevía ella le eliminaba.

Una ocasión mas, de todos quiso aislarse. Y a el santuario aquel dejó su cuerpo andar.

Sin prisas, sin apuros... encantada por la calma singular de este lugar se dejó llevar...

Generalmente recibida del amigable aroma de la Rosa perpetua, esta vez... algo estaba mal.

Este no estaba mas.

Hasta el pedestal natural llegó, encontrando que, a sus pies... Pétalos marchitos caían de lo que restaba del tallo verde, que hoy, que en ese momento... para nada de vívido era.

Solo una cosa podía significar...

Ese no era su asunto, este no era su problema, pero a pesar de eso, carrera desesperada al plano humano emprendió.

Y pasó desesperadamente entre la bifurcación, y casi tropezó de la velocidad que no pudo controlar al pisar el Ningenkai.

"Debe ser un error..."

Ese Kurama, ese kitsune no podía haber...

A rastrear su energía desesperada tarea dio, nada... Ni mínimo sentimiento de éste.

Y eso... no solo lo que mas turbaba...

"Tampoco... Hiei"

Y a demoler toda la cuidad estaba dispuesta, a buscar bajo cualquier lugar, a quebrajar todo hasta no dejar mas que polvo, para verles una vez mas... Estaba decidida.

Pero entre corría con frenesí, rumbo a la condenada cuidad... algo, llamo su atención.

En aquella colina, vista hacia el poblado... aire soplaba de solemne modo... Removiendo tierra, jugando con el cabello de un par de sujetos. Uno de rojo... otro mas negro...

Ellos no eran... Kurama y Hiei no eran aquellos... ¡Como diablos! Ella cuidó sus pasos... hasta que lo aterrador la innombrable acción solo tomaba forma ante sus ojos.

Fría... helada... Sangre derramada.

Ella aun no creída, empujó a los dos demonios. Ninguno se movió. Ella les volvió, verles el rostro era su intención...

Ninguno de los dos... vida en ellos mostró.

Y en todo radio a distancia, un grito infernal, aterrador se pudo oír. Y que prolongó durante varios minutos, con cada momento mas desgarrador.

Un grupo curioso de personas, cuando una vez el sonido pareció ceder, se atrevieron a acercarse ya. A lo alto de la colina, vista a la ciudad.

Nada encontrando... Solo, una gran mancha de sangre añeja.

-------------------

Hoy día dicen, que el santuario aquél, donde yace una rosa marchita, una gran roca impenetrable aun protegido de un poderío inexplicable, también dos seres están... Y que aun, si prestas total atención, entre el silencio puedes oír sus múltiples 'Te quiero'

Y que ella, aun ronda el Makai.

Dicen que busca algo, a quienes se atrevieron a acabar... con ese amor del que un solo testigo quedó.

Que Arikel, ya no es un desconocido nombre...

Ese ahora, es sinónimo de terror.

Algunos aseveran que aún carga en mano la marchita rosa a la cual de vez en vez, riega esperando que vuelva a florecer.

Lo que ellos no saben, es que yo, dejé ese regalo ahí, con ellos... En ese sitio imperturbable.

…::: -- -------------:::….

_¿Qué que es esto? Hn... solo un poco de mi sentir._

_Bien… he tomando el nombre de ARIKEL, por dos simples razones. La primera: Siendo yo jugador de Rol Vampiro ['The Mascarade' y vástago Toreador, recuerdo a la primera de nosotros. Un Vampiro amante de la belleza, casi enferma por ello. Arikel, aquí Youkai, básicamente enferma de esa misma naturaleza. Y en segunda: Es nombre de mujer, y hecha mujer representa a la mayoría de género amante de Hiei y Kurama, como pareja tal. Así que en eso, es un centésimo mas fácil identificarse con la idea a transmitir del escrito. _

_En fin. _

_Un amor en el cual creo y baso todo lo que soy. Me interesa poco lo que lleguen a creer de mi... Esa, maltita sea, es mi realidad. _

_Hikari_


End file.
